1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a mold assembly for producing a foamed plastic article, and more particularly to a mold assembly for producing a skin-covered foamed plastic article, such as a skin-covered pad for a seat cushion and/or a seatback of a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the field of manufacturing the skin-covered foamed plastic articles, a method has been widely employed which generally comprises by steps placing a bag-shaped outer skin member in a mold, pouring a liquid material of foamed plastic into the outer skin member in the mold, and curing the material and removing a product, viz., a skin-covered foamed plastic article, from the mold upon the product being hardened to a sufficient level. However, it has been difficult or at least troublesome to properly and stably set the outer skin member in a right position of the mold. In fact, during curing of the material of the foamed plastic in the mold, the outer skin member is applied with a notable pressure due to vigorous foaming of the material, so that it tends to occur that the outer skin member is displaced from the right position. This causes deterioration in quality of the products.
One of the methods hitherto employed for eliminating the above-mentioned drawback is to use a double-sided adhesive tape for assuring the stable positioning of the outer skin member relative to the mold during the curing of the material. That is, the outer skin member is attached to the cavity wall of the mold with an interposal of the adhesive tape therebetween.
However, using the adhesive tape has caused the products to be soiled considerably due to the adhesive remained thereon. In addition, due to the nature of the adhesive tape, the outer skin member has been forced to produce unsightly creases thereon. Furthermore, it has occured that the products are somewhat damaged when the tape is peeled or removed from the products.